Entre Chiens et Loups
by Ines Black
Summary: Il y a des journées ou rien ne se passe comme on l'attendait. Rob et Taylor vont en faire l'expérience.


_Coucou ! j'ai __écrit cette fanfiction pour le plaisir pour faire un cadeau de noel à une super auteurqui méritait bien d'avoir un prince charmant (vois plusieurs vu qu'elle aime la polygamie et l'encourage dans ses fics !lol. Je ne suis pas une super auteur donc veuillez excuser mes maladresses._

_Bisous et comme dirait cet auteur… __Mille morsures._

* * *

_You are just like my personal brain of heroine. _

_Edward, Twilight._

* * *

_A Eléa Telmar._

_Entre Chiens et Loups._

_**POV Eléa**_

Il faisait froid en cette matinée d'automne. Très froid. Peut être même trop. Ce n'était pas normal. On se serait cru au Pôle Nord, il ne manquait que les pingouins. Quoique, il y en avait… Autour me moi j'observais avec curiosité l'effervescence de centaines de fans en délire. Ce que ça pouvait être pathétique. Tout ça pour un film et des acteurs. Ces gamines n'avaient vraiment que ça à faire. Leurs piaillements frôlaient l'ultrason et perçaient mes tympans. On aurait pu croire que cet attroupement furieux attendait des Dieux, des Idoles. D'ailleurs, devant l'hôtel de luxe, les gens s'arrêtaient pour demander quelles stars occasionnaient tout ce tapage. On prononçait leurs noms avec respect, presque avec déférence. « Robert Pattinson » « Taylor Lautner » « Kristen Stewart ». Les curieux hochaient la tête, murmuraient qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et passaient leur chemin. C'est ce que j'aurais fait, il y a quelques mois. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais parmi la foule et je savais qu'ils allaient sortir au balcon. J'étais fébrile mais pas hystérique non plus. Ce n'était que des hommes. Des jeunes gens de mon âge. Ils devaient être terrifiés face à ces hurlements de déments tout comme moi je l'étais. J'observais des filles commencer à pleurer, qui faisaient les pitres devant les caméras de télévision. Pfff pathétique oui. Après tout le monde s'étonnait quand je disais que j'aimais cette saga pour « jeune fille en fleur ». Ces gamines de 13 ans qui ne connaissent rien à l'amour ni au désir me donnaient envie de vomir. Elles se pâmaient pour des acteurs qui s'en moquaient d'elles, qui ne les verraient jamais ou s'ils croisaient leurs regards quelques centièmes de seconde, ils ne s'en souviendraient pas une heure plus tard. Ils leur glisseront quelques mots dans un divin sourire. Juste quelques mots qui troubleront ces gamines pour la vie. Juste quelques mots qu'aussitôt ils oublieraient.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais été appelée ici. Pourquoi j'avais ressenti ce besoin de me rassembler parmi toute cette foule que je détestais. Je n'aimais pas les gens, je préférais la tranquillité de ma maison alliée au claquement du clavier de mon ordinateur lorsque j'écrivais mes histoires. Je n'étais pas une fille du monde. Plutôt une fille de l'ombre.

C'est alors qu'un vagissement me sorti de mes pensées et je relevais ma tête vers le balcon. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Ils étaient là, tous les trois. Bella, Edward et Jacob. Mal à l'aise, grelottant mais souriant. Je sorti mon petit appareil photo pris un ou deux clichés avec soin avant de les observer tout à loisir. Kristen était renversante, simple et douce. Fragile aussi. On avait envie de la protéger. Rob, immense et la chevelure en désordre souriait à la foule qui scandait son nom. Il était mignon à n'en pas douter. Ou plutôt charmant. Il dégageait quelque chose. Fascinant. Oui, c'était ça. Fascinant. Comme Edward. Espérons qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide que Cullen.

Enfin, mon regard s'attarda sur le petit dernier. Taylor. Pas très grand, jeune, brun, musclé et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il était tellement… Jacob. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en me faisant cette remarque. Il irradiait, tellement il était heureux de l'accueil des parisiennes. J'hochais la tête et m'empressais de reprendre le métro. Il fallait que j'aille en cours. Sécher le lycée sans punition, c'est bon dans les livres ou les séries débiles, mais pas dans la vraie vie. Ma prof de maths ne verrait pas d'un bon œil mon excuse pour arriver en retard… Je la voyais déjà cette vieille pie, ses horrible yeux globuleux me fixant, prononçant de sa voix de crécelle :

-« Mlle Telmar, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a mis en retard ?

-Hummm… L'arrivée en France des acteurs de New Moon. »

Non décemment, je ne pouvais pas lui sortir ça. Ca la tuerait… Un sourire passa mes lèvres. Finalement, peut être que je lui dirais ça. Ne pas avoir maths pendant quelque temps afin qu'on trouve une remplaçante c'était tentant… Finalement, deux stations de métro plus tard, j'arrivais à l'heure en cours et tentait de suivre la leçon. Mais mon esprit était ailleurs, resté au pied du Crillon.

Après deux longues heures sur les nombres complexes, je refermais d'un coup sec mon livre et me précipitais dehors. J'avais le choix. Je pouvais rentrer chez moi et me mettre directement au boulot ou prolonger le rêve. C'est ce que je décidais. Je me saisi de mon portable et composait un numéro. Après plusieurs sonnerie on décrocha :

-« Allo ? »

Je soufflais. Mon grand frère. Ca serait facile de l'embobiner.

-« Allo Alexandre ? C'est Eléa.

-Ouais, je t'avais reconnu, je te supporte depuis 18 ans !

-Tu peux dire à papa et maman que ce soir je risque de rentrer tard, s'il te plait ?

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Hey, je te couvre pas pour que t'ailles t'envoyer en l'air avec un mec !

-Non ! Non ! » M'écriais-je avant d'éclater de rire. C'était la meilleure de l'année ça ! J'étais d'une banalité édifiante, rien ne me distinguait des autres filles. Bref, je n'avais aucun succès auprès des garçons. Je repris, entre deux crises de fou rire :

-« Non. Je vais au ciné.

-T'es sûre ? » Me demanda Alexandre, soupçonneux.

-« Ouais, tu veux que je te passe Lola ? » Demandais-je. Je priais pour qu'il réponde non. J'allais au bluff. Mon grand frère soupira :

-« Non, c'est bon, je te crois. Rentre pas au beau milieu de la nuit c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

-Merci. Bye. A plus !

-A plus ! »

Il raccrocha. Je me retrouvais, hébétée à l'autre bout de la ligne. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Pourquoi est ce que j'y retournais. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Le métro s'arrêta à la station « Concorde ». Un bruit strident retentit pour nous indiquer qu'il fallait sortir de la rame, ce que je fis. Je fermais les yeux tentant de calmer mon cœur. J'étais complètement folle. Pas grave. Je remis mon sac sur mon épaule et commençais à arpenter les couloirs du métro. Le vent glacé cingla mes oreilles à la sortie de la bouche de métro. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même et remontais le col de mon manteau. Sans regarder autour de moi, je traversais. Puis, ce fut le noir total.

_**POV Taylor. **_

Je m'ennuyais ferme à l'arrière de l'Audi que la SDN avait mis à notre disposition. J'étais fatigué de surcroit. Jetlag à la con va ! Pendant toute la journée j'avais bavassé, répondu aux éternelles stupides questions, toujours avec le sourire. Un sourire forcé cependant. Cette nouvelle vie, je l'avais désirée, plus que tout. Mais, tout comme Rob et Kristen, elle ne me satisfaisait pas. J'étais traqué, épié, conspué et adoré. Etonnement, aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu tout donner pour redevenir un garçon comme les autres. On était à Paris, une ville magnifique et mythique et nous ne pouvions la visiter qu'en voiture rapide. Rob poussait de profonds soupirs à côté de moi. Kristen, épuisée, ne nous avait pas rejoints. Mon partenaire vampirique regardait avec nervosité le cadran de l'horloge du tableau de bord. Il devait se rendre au journal de 20h. Des cernes bleus ravageaient ses yeux et ses traits étaient tirés. Il faisait peine à voir et je jetais un coup d'œil à mon propre reflet. Je grimaçais en apercevant un zombie dans le miroir. C'est alors qu'un crissement de pneus me fit sursauter et que je me sentis propulsé vers l'avant. Un bruit mat enfin et le chauffeur qui se mit à jurer en français. Rob qui se tourna vers moi pour voir si j'allais bien. Il murmura rapidement :

-« Je crois qu'il a fauché quelqu'un. »

Je grimaçais. La seule chose que je réussi à prononcer fut un pitoyable.

-« Merde ».

Rob haussa les épaules et répondit.

-« C'est l'attaché de presse qui ne va pas être content. Je vais être en retard pour passer à la télé. »

Un petit sourire faussement moqueur mais surtout douloureux et désabusé passa sur le visage de mon ami. Le chauffeur ne revint pas. Inquiets, nous ouvrîmes nos portières et sortîmes de l'habitacle. C'est alors que nous la vîmes. Une jeune fille inanimée reposait sur l'asphalte. Fragile et délicate. Jolie aussi. Et, à nos yeux de comédiens, si difficilement étonnables, il n'exista plus rien qu'elle.

_**POV Eléa. **_

Je revins à moi avec une horrible douleur au poignet, tandis qu'un homme grisonnant s'égosillait à proximité de mes tympans. Je voulus prendre appui dessus pour me relever et m'échapper du flot d'injures qu'il proférait contre moi mais c'est un gémissement atroce qui s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je portais à mes yeux ma main et m'aperçus qu'elle était gonflé. Sans aucun doute cassée. J'aurais du mal à expliquer ça à mes parents. Je grimaçais, mais plus de douleur cette fois. La dérouillée que j'allais prendre quand ils apprendraient le mensonge. Un homme en complet m'interpella :

-« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »

On aurait dit un majordome des temps anciens. Sans doute travaillait-il pour l'un des grands hôtels du coin, le Plaza ou le Crillon. Peut-être même le Ritz ou le Bristol. Bref des lieux ou ne n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Je bredouillais, indiquant mon poignet :

-« Je crois qu'il est cassé. Mais sinon ça va. Je… »

Une voix que je n'identifiais pas cingla. De l'anglais. J'eus la désagréable impression de la connaître sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Le chauffeur me demanda ce qu'il y avait. Je répondis :

-« Je crois qu'on tente de vous dire quelque chose. »

Encore à moitié dans les vaps, je ne pris pas la peine de remercier la personne qui m'aida à me relever. J'étais trempée et glacée. L'eau du caniveau n'est pas bonne pour la douche, à noter pour la prochaine fois. Je commençais à claquer des dents et quelqu'un déposa son manteau sur mes épaules. Cette fois ci je me retournais vers la personne pleine de sollicitude. C'est alors que je croisais les prunelles incandescentes d'un garçon à la peau caramel. Mon cerveau mis quelques secondes à identifier leur propriétaire. Puis, il hurla dans ma boîte crânienne « T.A.Y.L.O.R »

Mes jambes flageolèrent et d'autres bras m'empêchèrent de tomber à la renverse. On me prit en amazone et je fus déposée dans l'habitacle de la voiture de luxe. Le jeune amérindien se glissa à côté de moi tandis que la personne que je n'avais pas encore identifiée me pris par la taille et m'assis sur ses genoux. Son souffle glissa sur ma peau et m'arracha un frisson. Je tournais la tête et cognait un nez. Un grognement sourd me fis me mordre la lèvre. Il manquait plus que ça : je venais de blesser mon sauveteur. C'est alors qu'un éclair de tignasse châtain passa devant mes yeux. Instantanément je sus sur les genoux de qui j'avais mon postérieur et je rougis immédiatement.

_**POV Robert.**_

La petite française sentait atrocement bon, c'en était presque douloureux. Ca m'avait tout de suite frappé chez elle. Son odeur. Elle sentait le lys et la mûre. Puis, il y eut son élégance et sa sobriété. Elle s'était redressée avec une grâce enfantine et naturelle. Son cri, étonnement, m'avait aussi donné envie de réagir. Je m'étais inquiété pour elle. La fille n'était ni belle ni laide. Plutôt banale. Assez petite, de physionomie normale. Ses atouts cependant résidaient dans son visage. Elle avait une frimousse étonnante, ovale, avec de larges yeux en amande et dorés, comme les vampires que je jouais, cernés de noir, encadrés de longs cils épais. Et des lèvres aussi, très bien dessinées qui invitaient au baiser. Ses cheveux humides poissaient dans son dos mais formaient une ondulation subtile. Un manteau noir en laine et un énorme cache nez multicolore l'enveloppait. Elle avait trébuché, je l'avais soulevée en amazone sans me rendre compte que j'avais ouvert la porte et que je m'étais précipité dans la rue, vers elle. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, je la mis à l'abri dans la voiture, l'asseyant sur mes genoux. Taylor la dévorait des yeux. La simplicité de la française, sa banalité édifiante, son naturel poignant, sa folie et sa fragilité à fleur de peau, sa blessure et sa confiance en nous l'avait charmé. Ce qui aurait dû la désavantager au contraire la mettait en valeur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas été simplement nous. Deux garçons de 23 et 18 ans. La fille nous détaillait dorénavant tout en protégeant sa menotte blessée. Elle tremblait mais je compris que c'était parce qu'elle avait failli passer sous nos roues et pas parce qu'elle était impressionnée par nos personnes. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être un millénaire ou une autre vie, une fille nous regardait comme si nous n'étions que des inconnus. Et après tout, c'est ce que nous étions pour elle. Des inconnus. Nous ne la connaissions pas. Elle ne nous connaissait pas. Enfin, pas personnellement. Mon ami semblait détendu et serein au contact de la jeune femme. Et moi aussi. Sa voix aux intonations subtiles me fit tendre l'oreille.

-« Euh bah… merci. »

_**POV Eléa**_

Taylor éclata de rire et commença à baragouiner quelque chose en américain. Je rougis de plus belle et demandais d'une petite voix :

-« Je suis désolée, j'ai rien compris… je parle pas super bien l'anglais ».

C'est Rob qui rit à son tour et avec un accent anglais à tomber à la renverse il répéta les propos de son comparse :

-« Il te disait que c'était mignon de te voir rougir. Et moi j'ajouterai que c'est agréable de ne pas t'entendre hurler. »

Je bougeais afin me de coller contre la vitre et de pouvoir les observer tous les deux. Ils souriaient détendus et me semblaient tellement banals. Taylor irradiait comme le soleil. Il semblait amusant, tendre et fêtard. Le parfait garçon pour sortir la nuit et faire des idioties. Et surtout le genre de type qui ferait fondre même les nonnes. Le garçon avec lequel toutes les filles voudraient sortir rien que pour se pavaner et l'ajouter à leur tableau de chasse. Quand à son impressionnante musculature, elle indiquait qu'il aimait le grand air et le sport. Or, j'avais toujours adoré danser, patiner, monter à cheval, courir. Mais ma passion, la vraie, c'était de naviguer. J'étais un bout en train ascendant garçon manqué. Rob semblait plus malingre, plus fragile. Plutôt le genre Julien Sorel, le héros torturé et romantique. Des yeux verts limpides et d'une profondeur infinie, des joues creuses mangées par une barbe de trois jours. Si le premier ressemblait à un playboy, l'autre se définissait plutôt comme un « bad boy » au look savamment étudié. Moi je n'étais pas difficile : les deux me plaisaient bien et je n'avais pas assez de deux yeux pour les contempler. Je pouvais mourir sur place sans aucun souci, je venais d'atteindre le paradis. Je répondis, amusée.

-« C'est que j'ai oublié mon porte voix à la maison, sinon je serais intenable. »

Il y eut un moment de malaise. Mince, je les avais mis mal à l'aise, manquait plus que ça ! Penaude je complétais :

-« C'est de l'humour. Je sais, je ne suis pas drôle, désolée. »

Ils s'esclaffèrent alors, rassurés. Et en plus ils se moquaient de moi ! J'étais bien partie. Taylor se saisit alors de mon poignet supplicié et dit au chauffeur :

-« Vous connaissez un hôpital ? »

L'autre opina du chef. Rob soupira :

-« Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux, je dois aller au 20h. Bye Taylor. Au revoir… euh…

-Eléa. Je m'appelle Eléa.

-Au revoir alors… Eléa. » Murmura t'il en embrassant ma joue prestement. Je rougis de plus belle et piquais du nez afin de masquer mon trouble. L'acteur anglais sorti de voiture, me laissant seul avec un garçon un tout petit peu plus jeune que moi. J'osais :

-« Vous savez, je peux aller prendre un taxi et…

-Non. Et ça n'est pas négociable. Je préfère m'occuper des dégâts qu'on a causés.

-C'est aussi un peu de ma faute. Je n'ai pas regardé avant de traverser.

-Bien, c'est de la faute à tout le monde.

-Mais…

-Eléa, si tu me défends encore de t'accompagner à l'hosto, je te montrerais que le corps de Jacob Black n'est pas seulement dû à du maquillage, c'est clair ? »

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer « Mais je veux bien voir moi ! ».

_**POV Taylor :**_

Eléa. Elle s'appelait Eléa. C'était un prénom que je n'avais jamais entendu et à mon grand étonnement il me semblait familier. Eléa.

Sa main pendait lamentablement au bout de son membre et elle le tenait comme s'il était mort. Son manteau de style militaire, noir avec des boutons argentés, son teint légèrement mat et ses pommettes rondes me plaisaient. On se sentait à l'aise avec elle. C'était simple. Elle n'attendait rien de moi. Elle profitait de chaque instant et en même temps elle laissait une distance entre elle et moi. J'avais vu tellement de filles se jeter sur moi dès qu'elles m'avaient reconnues que cette froideur me déstabilisa. Peut être que je ne lui plaisais pas… Ou qu'elle me trouvait inintéressant. Ou qu'elle ne me comprenait pas, comme tout à l'heure. Alors que je doutais, mon regard accrocha le sien quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne le fuit. Elle m'avait donc observé. Mais pourquoi ? Un petit sourire en coin illumina son visage. Elle me faisait penser à Bella Swan, la fille dont mon personnage, Jacob, tombe éperdument amoureux : simple, fragile, distante et terriblement proche, normale. Je détaillais son visage : un menton volontaire et quelques rides légères sur son front. Elle semblait avoir eu des soucis. Par ailleurs son corps ne la trahissait pas : elle était un peu sportive. Ses bras, ses mains, ses cuisses avaient des muscles saillants. Eléa. Eléa était comme son prénom : rare, divine. Eléa était insaisissable, intouchable. Eléa m'obsédait. Son nom résonnait dans ma tête. Eléa se détournait de moi. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et par ce simple geste, anodin, Eléa me bouleversa.

_**POV Eléa : **_

Un long silence enveloppa l'habitacle. Je me concentrais sur le paysage, tentant en vain d'oublier la douleur lancinante de ma main. J'étais très mal à l'aise de surcroit puisque je sentais le regard du comédien sur moi. C'est alors qu'il tendit son bras pour le poser près du mien. J'esquivais en réagissant rapidement ce qui provoqua un hurlement de douleur lorsque par mégarde je le frappais contre la vitre.

-« Putain ! »

L'injure sortit de ma bouche telle un réflexe. Taylor soupira et murmura en prenant ma main dans la sienne :

-« Je voulais voir ce que ça donne de plus près. Parce que de là où je suis, c'est pas beau à voir. »

Il enleva ses doigts de mon poignet et j'observais les dégâts avec effarement. Violacé et enflé, on aurait plus dit 5 saucisses rattachées à un autre qu'une menotte de pianiste. C'est à cet instant que l'Audi stoppa devant l'Hôtel Dieu. Je mis pied à terre et me retournais pour remercier l'acteur. Mais, à mon plus grand étonnement il m'avait imitée. Il haussa les épaules et répliqua devant mon air pantois :

-« Je voulais visiter Paris. Je me contenterais de ses hôpitaux. »

Je grimaçais piteusement et il m'entraina à l'intérieur.

Les urgences étaient blindées, les bébés pleuraient et il y avait même un blessé par balle. Je poussais un profond soupir. Ca allait être long. Très long. Taylor prit place à mes côtés dans la salle d'attente et sa paume effleura ma cuisse. Je mis à la bouche un doigt de ma main valide et entamais de mordiller l'ongle, geste que je ne faisais que lorsque j'étais extrêmement nerveuse. Il s'en saisit et l'emprisonna dans sa paume brûlante. Je voulus la lui retirer mais il serra tellement fort que je rendis les armes et la lui laissais prisonnière. J'étais bien avec cette main qui enserrait la mienne tellement fort que ça aurait dû me faire mal. Paradoxalement je me sentais bien. Vivante. La première fois que je respirais normalement depuis qu'Etienne m'avait quitté, le lendemain de ma première fois. J'avais cette étrange impression de me réveiller d'un rêve alors que j'en vivais un à l'instant même. Je me tournais pour faire face à son adorable –et sexy- sauveteur et fondis sur lui pour glisser à son oreille :

-« Je pense que je vais mourir. »

Il me dévisagea surpris et voulu me rassurer :

-« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, une main cassée c'est pas…

-Je disais ça parce qu'il y a des milliers de jeunes filles qui voudraient être à ma place à cet instant précis. Je suis entrain de me faire des milliers d'ennemies. C'est un peu flippant vu sous cet angle.

-C'est vrai. Je suis un garçon dangereux. » Blaga t'il avant d'ébouriffer ma tignasse châtain-cuivrée.

Enfin, on appela mon nom. Inquiète, je me dirigeai vers le médecin, Taylor sur mes talons, sa main dans la mienne. Pourquoi ne la lâchait il pas ? Le docteur me souris et je me raidis instantanément. Je détestais les hôpitaux. Tous ceux que j'aimais et qui y étaient rentrés n'en étaient sorti que les pieds devant. Devinant sans doute mon trouble, le comédien effectua une légère pression sur mes doigts avant de les nouer aux miens :

-« Je suis là, ça va bien se passer. Je te le promets. »

Je poussais un profond soupir et franchit le seuil du cabinet. On m'ausculta, m'arrachant de piteux gémissements puis il y eut la radio et de surcroit la prise de sang. A cet instant fatidique, Taylor se montra d'un grand secours. Il parvint à me distraire en faisant le clown, blaguant et flirtant éhontément avec l'infirmière qui ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il lui disait (et heureusement parce que sinon elle lui aurait sans doute fichu une gifle devant l'affront ou raté ma veine en raison de son trouble.)

A la lecture de mes radios, le verdict fut irrévocable ; une grosse fracture qu'il fallait remettre en place. Mais, heureusement, pas besoin d'opération. Je soupirais de soulagement et j'aperçus Taylor se détendre lui aussi. Non, il avait franchement eu la trouille ? Je remarquais les traces de mes ongles dans sa peau lorsque je m'étais agrippée à lui lors de la prise de sang… Okay, pigé ; il n'avait pas eu peur pour ma petite personne mais plutôt pour ses mains que je venais de labourer. Gentleman mais pas masochiste ! C'est alors qu'une douleur fulgurante m'arracha un hurlement horrible tandis qu'un répugnant « CRAC » se fit entendre. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il fallait remettre l'os en place. Les larmes aux yeux, je continuais de gémir. C'est alors que le bel américain s'approcha de moi et souffla :

-« Là, là, c'est fini Eléa. C'est fini tu ne vas plus avoir mal. »

Son souffle lécha mon visage et embauma l'atmosphère, chassant loin de moi toute odeur de formol qui flottait sur l'hôpital. Il sentait… comme Etienne. In Motion, Hugo Boss. Viril, sportif, entêtant. Je souris instantanément. Son parfum dénotait sa personnalité. Il sécha mes larmes du bout des doigts et embrassa tendrement mon front, comme si je n'étais qu'une petite fille alors que j'avais un an de plus que lui. Je me sentais un peu « chochotte » mais pour le coup, ça n'était pas grave. Je laissais tomber le masque pour une fois. Je n'avais pas honte d'être faible. Pas le moins du monde.

_**POV Taylor :**_

Elle souriait, les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'on bandait son poignet. Ses prunelles ne quittaient pas le miennes et son regard irradiait les moindres parcelles de mon corps. Cette gamine si insignifiante me troublait. Sa franchise me désarçonnait, son humanité aussi. J'avais l'impression de revenir dans le monde réel, celui que j'avais quitté quelques années auparavant lorsque les strass et les paillettes d'Hollywood étaient venus à moi. Ce qui était bien aussi c'est qu'elle ne parlait pas. Elle n'attendait rien de moi et savourait le moindre instant comme une madeleine. Me savoir libre, sentir que quoi que je fasse tout irait bien me détendait. Voilà, Eléa m'apaisait. Le doc lui parlait d'une voix condescendante puis elle quitta la chaise d'examen et tendit une carte verte. De son anglais teinté d'un fort accent français, si sexy et sensuel, elle m'expliqua que nous devions partir. Je lui emboitais le pas, sans trop comprendre. Je pris sa main valide de nouveau dans la mienne et naturellement mes doigts entrelacèrent les siens. Elle frissonna mais ne me repoussa pas. Je jetais un coup d'œil inquiet vers elle et elle se contenta de me renvoyer un sourire en coin, amusé. Avec mon pouce j'impliquais une légère pression qui lui arracha un hoquet. Croyant qu'elle répondait à mes avances j'allais fondre sur elle lorsqu'elle s'écarta de moi pour farfouiller dans son sac à main. Mal à l'aise, elle en extirpa un portable sans âge et répondit. Pendant quelques instants qui me parurent des siècles, elle s'expliqua avec son interlocuteur. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha elle m'expliqua, penaude :

-« C'était mon grand frère. Il est sur le chemin pour me ramener à la maison. »

Je grimaçais de dépit. Si vite. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle parte. Je caressais du bout des doigts sa joue, elle se déroba.

-« Pourquoi, ça ne te plait pas ?

-Ne joue pas avec moi, Taylor. Ne joue pas… » Souffla t'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Je n'avais aucune envie de jouer. Je voulais qu'elle le comprenne. Elle poursuivit sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre :

-« Merci pour tout. Maintenant tu vas retourner avec ton chauffeur et poursuivre ta vie. Comme avant. »

Elle se détourna de moi et je la rattrapais par le poignet. Le poignet blessé, sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler. Perdu, je la retournais et l'attirais contre mon torse musclé. Son souffle se fit erratique et elle fuyait mon regard. Ses menottes reposaient bien à plat sur mes pectoraux, ses yeux clos. Elle attendait que j'en ai terminé avec elle.

Je relevais son visage désormais familier et l'obligeais à me regarder. Ses prunelles mordorées accrochèrent les miennes. Je la sentis se tendre et arrêter de respirer. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, je n'avais qu'une certitude, l'urgence de lui parler, de partager quelque chose avec elle. C'est alors que je perdis tout contrôle et me lèvres se heurtèrent aux siennes. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et tenta de s'écarter de moi. Je raffermis cependant mon emprise sur son corps, la retenant prisonnière de mes bras. Après une lutte furieuse, Eléa rendit les armes, se laissant tout à fait submerger par les émotions. J'osais approfondir notre baiser et après quelques hésitations, elle ouvrit en grand toute les vannes. C'était doux d'être dans sa bouche, naturel, comme respirer. Sa main valide agrippa la racine me des cheveux, m'écrasant encore plus contre son visage. Cette fougue et cette passion, franche me bouleversa. Je palpais ce corps de jeune fille, heureux d'y trouver des courbes, de la sentir frémir sous mes doigts. Eléa était différente des autres filles que je côtoyais. Elle luttait contre elle-même et contre moi, mais paradoxalement elle s'abandonnait aussi tout à fait, donnant tout sans se protéger. Il n'y avait aucun calcul dans ses actions. Elle profitait simplement du moment présent. Un klaxon retentit et elle rompit notre étreinte. Essoufflé l'un comme l'autre, nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous regarder, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis, elle rougit et éclata de rire. Un deuxième bruit nous perça les tympans. Eléa m'indiqua :

-« C'est mon frère. Je dois y aller.

-Vraiment.

-Vraiment. Merci pour cette soirée inattendue et incroyable.

-De rien. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. » Blaguais-je. Mais elle ne rit pas. Eléa glissa ses doigts fins et agiles sur mes joues, longea mes lèvres encore humides de son baiser et elle soupira :

-« Il n'y aura jamais de prochaine fois Taylor, à quoi bon se mentir. C'était parfait cependant. Des instants volés au temps. »

Sans que je comprenne ce qui advenait, elle embrassa ma mâchoire et murmura à mon oreille, me frôlant la hanche : « Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ne crois jamais la personne qui te soutiendras le contraire », le tout dans un divin sourire.

Puis elle s'enfuit dans la nuit. Quelques mots et le trouble d'une vie.

C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose dans la poche de mon blouson de cuir. Un petit coquillage tout en nacre avec un petit mot tracé d'une écriture ronde et belle :

« Il m'a toujours protégé. Bonne chance Taylor et continue de nous faire rêver.

Avec toute mon affection.  
Eléa. »

Je l'observais s'insérer dans l'habitacle d'une vieille Volvo à moitié en ruine, sourire aux lèvres et froissais le papier.

Juste quelques mots et le trouble de ma vie. Juste quelque mots qu'aussitôt elle oublia.


End file.
